1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer having a heat dissipating device that includes openable and closable slats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable computer is shown to include a central processing unit (CPU) 10, and a heat dissipating device 12 disposed on the CPU 10. The heat dissipating device 12 is generally small in size due to the limited space available in the interior of the portable computer. Hence, the heat dissipating effect provided thereby is not very satisfactory.